


I Can Teach You

by 2jaekisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TA! theo, idk whats happening i just love uni aus, mason saying things are intense, theodore being a big softie for liam, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: The rain drenched Liam but he didn't have time to go back to his dorm to change before class started. So he decided to suffer and hope he doesn't get hypothermia.Theo has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so idk whats going to happen or what the plot will be and theres a big chance it wont have any plot and itll just be theo being soft for liam and liam sometimes takes advantage of it
> 
> i have a few ideas for a uni fic so i thought id put them all together in one... 
> 
> no plot but major softness i guess
> 
> im sorry about the title im _really _bad at that part__

It was probably a coincidence that it started raining as soon as Liam stepped out of the dorm building. He didn’t mean to jinx the weather when he got up, it just looked really nice out. He groaned as he sighed as attempted to pull up his hoodie over his head and walk to class, it was a little far and he didn’t have an umbrella, his mother’s voice rang in his ear about making sure to pack his umbrella in his bag. But he didn’t want to open the bag and have to force the zippers close again, it had been a pain in the ass the first time. 

It was a miracle that he got into the right building on his first try. When his shoes started squeaking against the floor, his brain caught up with his body and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His clothes were soaking wet and he didn’t know how he was going to last two hours in lectures and not get sick. He cursed his luck and moved to find the lecture hall. 

He found Mason and took a seat besides him. He eyed his wet clothes but Liam just said “I forgot my umbrella.” Mason snorted and didn’t comment. 

When lecture started, the professor went over the syllabus, and Liam started sneezing. Do werewolves even get sick?

When the professor was done, he pointed out the TA and everyone looked back. “Your TA this semester will be Theo Raeken,” and Theo smirked and made a little wave. “He was an excellent student, one of my best, and I’m confident that he can answer all your questions. So don’t be afraid to approach him.” 

“Thank you Dr. Smith. Yes, please, if you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask me, I was in your shoes a few years ago so I know how tough this class can get. Office hours will be posted next week when all of TA schedules are set, so don’t hesitate to visit. I’m very friendly,” he gave a smile that literally made a girl two seats down from Liam gasp. 

Everyone turned their heads back to the professor who started the new materials, but Liam couldn’t take his eyes off of Theo. The boy was gorgeous. Way more than anyone Liam has ever seen back home or even on TV. The greens of his eyes complemented his tan skin, his lips looked like they’d taste heavenly, his hair and his leather jacket and his eyebrows and his everything. His everything was gorgeous. 

When Theo took a seat, Liam averted his gaze, but not before Theo looked back and held his gaze, sporting a smirk that made Liam’s heart beat skip.

Liam shivered, and Mason tried to give him his jacket but Liam is a shit head and declined. Thinking that he’s going to heal and he’ll be okay in a little bit. 

A few minutes after, there was a tap on his shoulder. Liam turned to see Theo pointing at Liam and then at the door. He walked out with a small bag but Liam followed. As Liam walked, he shivered even more, feeling the cold air run through his wet shirt and hit his body. 

“Did you get caught in the rain?” Theo’s voice was raspy and low and perfect, making Liam’s insides flip. 

“Yea, I don’t have an umbrella.”

“Here,” he held out the small bag in front of Liam. “They’re my gym clothes, they’re clean, was planning on wearing them today but if I leave you any longer you will probably get hypothermia.” Liam wanted to be happy that this hot guy was caring enough to give him his clothes just so he wouldn’t get sick, he should be grateful. 

“Um,” he just stared at the bag dumbly. This is college, there has to be a trade off!

And just as Liam finished the thought, Theo said “I don’t want anything in return.” He tried to listen for a heartbeat pattern that would tell Liam that he’s lying, but he didn’t find anything. “I’m not lying,” he settled the bag on the floor in front of Liam. “Get changed, and wash them before you return them to me.” 

“Why are you being nice?” 

“Not everyone has an ulterior motive,” and he wasn’t lying. “But mostly, because we have to look out for each other.” Before Liam could ask him what he meant, Theo went back into the lecture hall. 

Liam walked to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He opened the bag to see sweatpants, which he thanked God for because he is freezing, and a hoodie. He loved the feeling of the sweatpants’ material, it made him feel warmer instantly. He tried to dry his shirt over the hand drying machine but it was taking too long, and he didn’t want to miss his first lecture. So he packed his clothes neatly in Theo’s bag and headed back. 

As he entered, he caught Theo’s eyes on him as he walked by. He didn’t hate the feeling. 

As the professor talked about the syllabus, Liam was itching to look back at Theo, he wanted to look at him forever.

When the lecture was over, Liam took his time putting his things away and waited for Mason to finish. He really wanted to thank Theo, but he didn’t want to do it in front of everyone. 

“Hey Theo,” he sported a smile that Liam was sure he gave everyone, but his heart still fluttered nonetheless. “I just wanted to say thanks, for the clothes. I’ll give them back as soon as I finish classes.”

“It’s not a problem, Liam.” He didn’t know how Theo knew his name, but he thought he might’ve heard Mason say it, and he smiled at the thought of Theo listening in on their conversation. Okay, Liam thought his name was pretty boring, but coming out of Theo’s mouth it sounded amazing. And made his insides flutter.

“Um, how can I reach you? So that I can drop these off?” 

“Are you hitting on me?” he squinted his eyes and bit his lips and it Liam wasn’t sure if it’s the fabric of the sweatpants or the fact that Theo caught him but he felt himself sweating.

“NO! No! I ju- your cl- the sweats and the hoodie and your bag I’m ju-“

“Relax,” he laughed and there it was. The thing that might kill him. The sound of this guy’s laughter that he just met. “It’s okay.” He started writing in his notebook and then tore it off and handed it to Liam. “I don’t mind,” he grabbed his things and headed to walk towards the professor, leaving Liam in disbelief. 

“Did he hi-“

“Dude! You got a graduate student to give you their number!” Mason whispered, in equal shock. “On your first day!” He walked out of the lecture hall with Liam behind him, “Intense.”

“He probably gave me the office number,” Liam was trying to believe what Mason said, because he really would like to have Theo’s personal number, but in reality why would he give out his number? Liam is just a freshman, Theo must know plenty of people that he’d be more attracted to than Liam.

“No, dude. That guy was straight up eye fucking you!” He laughed and rolled his eyes at his best friend. 

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Liam had one more class and then he was free. Well, that and then Lacrosse practice. He thought he might not go for sports in college, he wanted to join clubs and meet people, but Lacrosse would be good for getting his stress out. 

~

The next lecture, Liam was early for no other reason than to be a good student. He took the same seats as two days ago and waited for Mason. 

“Hey Liam,” he looked up from his phone to be gifted with Theo’s beautiful face. A little bit of a 5 o’clock shadow on his sharp jaw. It suited him, Liam thought. 

“Hey Theo,” the smile that he sported couldn’t be helped. 

“How’s it going?” he squatted down to be in level with Liam’s desk and he looked up at him with those green eyes, Liam could’ve melted right then and there. 

“It’s okay,” it barely above a whisper, but Theo heard it for sure. Because he smiled, and Liam was sure he heard his heart beating like a stampede. “How’s it going with you?”

“It’s okay,” it was a whisper too. Just like Liam had done. 

The lecture went on as usual and Liam was relieved. He didn’t want to talk to Theo, he’d been thinking about him the whole time and how he’d look kneeling in front of him. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and sleep his embarrassment away. 

“Liam!” there goes the source of the source of his latest sexual frustration. But Liam, ever so polite, stopped walking away and turned to Theo’s gorgeous face and his gorgeous chest in that tight v-neck. “Do you know what your major is?”

“Um, a little undecided right now.”

“That’s okay. Our biology department is having a little get together for students and professors are going to talk about their classes and stuff to get you guys interested in a bio field. They’re going to talk about some cool projects that they’re doing too. Come check it out this Friday?” 

Liam was nowhere near interested in a biology degree, but he had to admit that Theo looked incredibly adorable trying to sell him the idea of spending his Friday listening to some old people gush about science. 

“Yea, sure. When and where?” He watched Theo’s eyes beam with happiness and he thinks that a few hours of science won’t be too bad for the cutest nerd on the planet. When Theo told him the time and the place, Liam smiled back at a still smiling Theo. 

He’s never liked any form of math, but damn he was on a high in calculus! And his practice went really well! Must be his lucky day.

Later in the night, Liam was alone in his dorm and he was doing some history reading when Mason came over and they played video games until early next day. 

~

The following Friday Liam was at the science hall at 5 o’clock on the dot. He walked in and saw tables of food and drinks, and quickly everyone rushed into one of the lecture halls. He grabbed a donut and a water and followed them in. 

He took a seat in the back and looked for Theo, he guessed he may be with his other nerd friends. And then Liam started to imagine Theo in a lab coat doing experiments with big goggles on, it was kind of hot…

“You came,” he felt the chair next to him move and Theo filled the space, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

“You asked me to,” Liam, of course, being the cool guy that he is, wanted to seem unaffected by the gorgeous sunny and cheeky smile smile that Theo gifted him, he pressed his lips and returned his attention to the person about to speak. Paying, or trying to, no attention to Theo, whose head dipped down, and when Liam smelled the chemosignals he instantly felt horrible.

Liam opened up his phone and made a new contact profile and filling the first name as “Theo” with a pink emoji and slid his phone to Theo. He couldn’t help the lightening in his stomach when he saw Theo’s face perk up and smile. He knows Theo gave him his number, but this meant that he wanted his personal number. Theo put his number in and called his own phone, and Liam watched him as he saved the number as “Liam” with a heart eyes emoji. Liam had to bite his lips to keep from snorting. 

This is too cute. 

Liam didn’t care about any of the presentations, he never wants to learn about plants or genetics or neuroscience. And he certainly never wants to take a class on sharks! So he kept texting Theo dumb things to make him smile, because he loved it so fucking much when he did.

**Liam: is fried hair the cost of working in labs?**

Theo had to bite his cheeks when he saw a professor with wild and unkempt hair walk out to present her class.

**Liam: why does it smell like feet in here?**

**Liam: do you do animal experiments outside of labs?**

**Liam: are WE the animal experiments?**

**Liam: listen here Raeken I will NOT give my life up for science!!**

**Theo: please stop we will get kicked out**

**Liam: good**

Liam’s fingers shook as he typed out the words.

**Liam: then maybe youll finally kiss me**

Theo looked at him, with red cheeks. Could be from trying to contain his laughter or… a blush…

He nodded towards the door and they both left in the quietest way. 

As they stepped out, Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him after him. Liam thought he was about to push him against the wall and makeout with him. Kiss the hell out of him, maybe getting a blow job out of it too. Liam wasn’t greedy, but he can hope. 

Liam soon realized that he wasn’t not going to be pushed up against a wall and be kissed. No. instead, Theo has brought them inside a dark office. 

And then Theo locked the door. 

And, _oh_. Theo took off his jacket. His biceps begging to be set free from under the shirt he wore. “Eyes up here, baby.” And that’s all Liam remembers before he slipped into total euphoria. Because Theo can kiss like a champion, his lips were the softest Liam has ever touched, making Liam’s inside bubble with joy, his head swirling with sinful thoughts. His tongue sneaking into Liam’s when Liam moaned, warm and slick and it was offering just the right pressure. Theo knew where his hands go for maximum pleasure. Of course, for Liam, they were on his ass, pushing him forward and squeezing them just right. 

Liam whined as Theo pulled away, missing the heat of the other boy. He watched as Theo circled around a desk and sat behind it in a big chair. With one motion, he signaled to Liam to come over with one finger. And Liam obeyed. Sitting in Theo’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, Theo’s hands running up Liam’s sides, fingers hot on his skin.

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Theo sounded incredibly hot, Liam’s insides bubbling again.

“Kiss me,” Liam whined. And Theo followed the order.

~

When Liam was about to get into bed that night he received a text.

**Theo: Next time im gonna find out if your dick’s as pretty as your mouth**

Followed by another text of a wink emoji


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright so i tried writing as much smut as im comfortable with bc if this were real life it wouldve happened by now but me, being the master avoider, i made liam under age. yay.   
> enjoy.   
> i love comments :)

Liam was hoping that Theo would text him during the weekend, but he didn’t. And Liam really wanted him to text him, maybe ask him out. Because Liam really wanted to go out with Theo, and bring him to his dorm and do sinful things to him and his stupid sexy smirk. 

And on Monday, he paid absolutely no attention to Theo as he entered the lecture hall and walked past him to where he and Mason usually sit. He listened for the heartbeats, he listened when he walked by and Theo’s heart beat faster and faster, and he paid attention to his scent, guilt mixed with excitement and desire. 

Liam was fighting with himself, he wanted to turn around and go to Theo and kiss him. But if he wants to ignore him, then two can play at that game! 

“Are you okay?” Mason, obviously catching on, asked. 

“I will be,” he assured his friend. And it was true, Liam isn’t going to get attached to the first person that pays him attention. It’s college and he’s going to try a lot of things and have fun. Some people are bad and some are good. He tried the bad and now he wants to focus on the good. 

In the middle of lecture, the professor wanted to give everyone a helpful study guide and Theo passed the copies around, when he got to Liam’s row he murmured something under his breath but Liam heard and he didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“Let me explain,” he said, low enough for only Liam to hear, as he counted the copies. Just like that, Theo moved on to the next row and Liam felt something in him that wanted to stop Theo and just bury his face in his chest. 

That god damn wide as all hell chest. 

After this Liam couldn’t focus on anything, all he wanted was Theo and him to be on good terms with him. So after the lecture he waited for Theo to be finished talking with the professor and they walked outside to a secluded area. 

“What do you want to explain?” his heart is beating crazily fast and he really wanted to sit down. 

“Let’s sit over there,” he pointed to a secluded shaded spot on the grass and walked ahead of Liam, who was standing still in awe of how he knew his thoughts.

_He’s a wizard._

“Liam, come on.” His voice was a normal volume, but it reached Liam as if he were standing right next to him. “I know you can hear me.” 

Shit.

“Just come over here,” he dropped his back bag on the grass and sat down, waiting for Liam. And Liam walked over and sat on the grass, with the sun shinning down on them, filling him with warmth, and making Theo look absolutely gorgeous, Liam couldn’t help but feel drawn to Theo. Even if he did only know him for a few days. There’s something pulling him towards the man and Liam didn’t think it was just a crush, it’s stronger. It has a tight hold on his heart.

They were sitting close to each other, knees touching and heart beats skipping. Eyes meeting and blushes forming. 

“Why did you ignore me after Friday?” When Theo didn’t answer, Liam asked “Did I do something wrong? Do you older guys play around with freshmans?” 

“What?! No! Liam, it isn’t a ritual. We’re not a fucking club.” He wasn’t lying. He took a couple of deep breaths and said “Someone saw us. In the office.” Theo turned to face Liam, his pinky playing with Liam’s. “It could get me fired,” Theo’s eyes were on their intertwined fingers. “I need this for my transcript.”

Liam nodded. He understands, even though he wished it wasn’t like this and they could be together with no issues, he isn’t going to come between Theo and his future. Especially since he doesn’t know the guy that well. 

Theo leaned in, whispered on Liam’s neck, lips hovering over the skin, “I want to kiss you for days, Liam. Believe me, every day that I see you I have to hold myself back.” A pool of butterflies settled in Liam’s stomach when Theo’s eyes met his, followed by eyes on Liam’s lips. He looked hungry, and Liam smelled the chemosignals. Theo reeked of desire. 

“So do it,” he said without thinking. Just now he was thinking he understood why the guy wanted to keep a distance and now he’s telling him to kiss him.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, little wolf.” Liam didn’t think much of the nickname, but Theo’s smirk made him think that he should… what’s he missing?

“You know?”

“I know.” 

With that being said, they definitely kissed. Out in the open. Where everyone can see. 

Theo’s hands nestled in Liam’s hair, exerting just the right amount of pressure and his thumbs were brushing his cheeks and it made Liam feel all warm and mushy. 

“Wanna go to my room?” Liam suggested. For Theo’s job’s safety and their comfort. Nothing else. Obviously. 

“You wanna get me all alone, little wolf?” God, the sheer sexiness in his voice alone, dragging out the words, made Liam’s head feel heavy with all the things he can do to Theo or have Theo do to him. He’s flexible. 

“Fuck,” he pulled up his hoodie over his head and grabbed Theo’s hand in his and hurried on to the dorms. Theo just laughed behind him. “You’re laughing and I’m here in pain,” all the blood in Liam’s body rushed into one place. It was hard to run. Or even walk fast. So Theo stopped him and kneeled in front of him. Liam looked around to see other students stopping to watch them. And of course they would. Who would see a guy on one knee and not stop and watch. Theo is making a big scene when he needs to lay low when he’s with him. “What are you doing?”

“Get on,” he said like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“What?” 

“Get on. My back. Hurry up.” Liam was in the middle of being more confused and trying not to laugh. He got on and wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck, he rested his head against Theo’s head, it was dangerous. He could easily raise his head and kiss Theo’s neck. Theo’s strong arms burned Liam’s thighs. 

The ride was smooth, save for the fact that Liam’s dick was bumping into Theo’s back with every step. He didn’t know what he should do, if he should make small talk while his boner is laying against Theo’s back or just keep quiet… but when Liam noticed that they should’ve been at the dorm building by now he raised his head and saw Theo walking them into a direction that was definitely not his dorm. “Where are we going?”

“My place.” 

~  
Theo did not let Liam get off of him when they reached his building, or as he took the stairs instead of an elevator, or when he stepped foot into his apartment. He casually locked the door, put his keys on the hook on the wall, took his shoes off, and calmly walked to a room which Liam assumed is Theo’s. 

He locked that door too. 

He sat on the bed and Liam didn’t know if he wanted him to get off of him. And in all truth Liam didn’t want to get off, or anywhere away from Theo; his scent was intoxicating. 

Theo unhooked his arms from underneath Liam’s legs, slowly unlocking Liam’s arms from their hold on him. He turned to him and locked him in a deep kiss in one smooth move. Liam crawled back to give Theo more space, and Theo went after him. It was too hot for Liam, he stopped to take his shirt off and saw Theo watching and his eyes flashed yellow and back to their green, his heartbeat raising rapidly as his eyes roamed over his body. The little sounds that Theo made, small growls, made Liam’s insides turn on fire. 

Theo moved to unbutton his own shirt and Liam was excited to see the muscles that made every single thing Theo wore look so good. Even the dorky dress shirts. 

But Liam really liked the dorky dress shirts.

Theo is gorgeous, his skin illuminated under the soft light of his lamp, he looked like he came straight out of men’s magazine. 

And then Theo said “Wait,” and he sat up. “How old are you?” 

“Seventeen,” he knew. He fucking knew that when he says this Theo will want to break things off. But he will know if he lies. And Theo took several steps back from the bed and put his shirt back on. “Wait, I’ll be eighteen next month.” 

“Fuck, Liam.” 

“What does it matter? Our aging process is different anyway!”

“The cops won’t agree with that logic!” He rubbed his face and exhaled. “Please put your shirt back on.” He wasn’t even looking at Liam at this point. 

“Is this over?” it can’t be, now that he’s got a taste of Theo he doesn’t ever want anyone else.

“what?” he kind of looked offended. “Why would it be?”

“Because you’re acting like I have _cooties._ ” And Liam really regretted it as soon as he said it. the last thing he needs is Theo thinking that he’s childish. Liam grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, sneaking a look at Theo in the process. He was fighting a smile.

“You’re an idiot.” He walked close to the bed and Liam instantly stood up, Theo intertwining their fingers together, his voice soft and warm saying “I don’t ever want this to be over.” He brought up his free hand and brushed the back against Liam’s cheek, and Liam leaned into it, bringing his own up and taking Theo’s into his and kissing it. “We have to be patient. Gabe won’t have any reason to tell on me, and we can be in the clear. Legally.”

“I really was hoping that I’d get off by your pretty mouth today.” 

“Liam, for fuck’s sake.”

“I skipped calculus for this!” 

“There was never any indication that _that_ was going to happen, Liam.” 

“Um excuse me?? What about when you said, and I’m quoting, ‘you wanna get me all alone little wolf?’”

Theo took a deep breath and chuckled. “Okay, get back to me when you’re legal, _little wolf_.” Liam wanted to be fake-offended, but how could he when Theo was looking at him with those green eyes.

“You little shit, oh wait, excuse me. You big legal shit, you’re going to have to explain today’s lesson to me.” 

Theo rolled his eyes and laughed, he dramatically sat on the bed and waited as Liam fished for his laptop from his backbag. “I’m okay with that.” 

It’s okay, Liam would wait. As long as it takes. Yes, he’s only just met him, but he knows it in his heart that Theo is the one. He’s his person.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a few weeks of Liam flirting with Theo and Theo treating him like his tongue wasn’t in his throat once upon a time. He’s frustrated. He’s sexually frustrated and he has no where to go to let go. His roommate decided to camp out in their dorm and he doesn’t leave unless it’s for class. And the annoying thing is that they leave together for the morning class. Liam can’t do it in the shower because there were guys coming and going every now and again, he even considered skipping class to jerk off! 

He’s not desperate enough to do it in the locker room bathroom though. 

But he is desperate enough to go to Theo’s office hours. It had been a relaxed few days in lecture, so he’s sure no one will be there. 

He passed the main offices and his heartbeat grew quicker as he was about to knock on Theo’s door, “Come in, Liam.” He opened the door and saw Theo behind the desk, looking official and really, _really_ good. He was dressed formally, a light blue dress shirt, for the record Theo rolled the sleeves up midway and his forearms looked too good, tucked in navy dress pants. Liam could come just from this alone. “Liam,” his eyes focused on Theo’s and he was confused. This man wanted _him_? Short, baby-faced _Liam_? But look at this man! God damn he looked incredible. “Need a napkin for the saliva that you’re leaving me a trail of?” Asshole, he just laughed.

“Excuse me Mr. Perfect.” Mr. Perfect shoulders, and thighs, and facial hair.

Theo’s smile was gone in the blink of an eye, “Did you need help with something?” His eyes darted behind Liam, and back to Liam, warning him. Great! He’s got to make up an excuse. Liam heard footsteps shuffling behind him, “Gabe.” _Oh. Gabe_. 

“Theo,” this _Gabe_ guy, looked like a bitch. He looked like he hates life and he will make everyone miserable because he can’t get over how shitty his life it. Bitch. He probably sucks at monopoly. 

He gave Liam a once over and smirked and Liam wanted to gag.

“Stay ethical, my friend.” And just like that he was out the door. And because that was such a ridiculous thing to say, Liam had to make a face as Gabe left. Theo chuckled, and Liam closed the door. 

“Hey, look at me,” Liam imitated Gabe with a stank face, “I’m a little bitch. Who am I?” 

“I don’t know, but you’re really hot.” Theo started packing up papers into a folder and into his bag. Before he opened the door for them he sarcastically said, “Oh wait. How old are you again?”

“ _Shut up!_ ” 

~

Theo took Liam to a café close to the beach, there weren’t a lot of people there and Theo was being cute and letting go. He cracked jokes and made silly faces and looked at Liam like he was the best thing on the planet. It made Liam all soft and he wished he could kiss him. 

“Lacrosse game is on Friday,” he bit his lips and hoped Theo wouldn’t pick up on how nervous he is. He wanted him to come see him play, he wanted him to cheer for him. He wanted to see pride in his eyes. 

“I know.” Theo took a sip of his drink and kept his eyes low on the table.

“Will you be there?”

He perked up at that. “Do you want me to be?” 

Liam searched for Theo’s scent, he couldn’t find anything unusual, just his everyday pine scent. He tried listening to his heartbeat, but it was steady. It was annoying how he couldn’t pick anything up on Theo. He wanted to know if he’s nervous, at least then Liam wouldn’t feel stupid for feeling shy about asking him to be at his game. “Yes.” 

_There_. 

His heart beat skipped and Liam wanted to jump out in excitement. 

“Then I’ll be the first one there.” it was incredibly cute the way he brought up the coffee cup to his lips to hide his smile. 

Kisses, kisses, kisses! He wanted to shower this man in kisses!

“My birthday is in a few days.” This is where Liam started getting really nervous. Theo wouldn’t even come close to him because he’s under 18. But in a few days he can, and Liam wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He’s scared, and nervous and excited. He craved soft lips and rough hands and pretty moans. 

“I know.” 

“ _How?!_ ” 

“I’m handy with the internet,” he raised his eyebrows and got up, left a tip and said “Let’s go.” 

Somehow Liam didn’t believe he’s handy with the internet.

~

They were in Theo’s car outside the dorms, sitting in silence, neither of them wanted the other to leave. Theo’s fingers loosely playing with Liam’s and humming along to the song on the radio. 

Liam soon started smelling Theo’s nervousness, and a heartbeat that was too fast. “I want to know more about you. Before we do anything serious, I mean.” 

“You want to do that here?”

“Liam, I’m not going to sleep with you as soon as you turn 18.” That was logical, but Liam was a little disappointed. He didn’t expect Theo to start fucking him as soon as the clock turns 12 but just hearing it made him sad. “Liam,” he reached out and placed his hand on Liam’s cheeks, “I like you a lot. More than you probably think. And I know a little about you, but I have to know more.” He hated how he could feel his face heating up. 

“What do you know? We haven’t talked in weeks about anything other than homework.”

“Can I come up?” 

Oh hell yes! “I wish I could say yes. My roommate is probably there playing loud video games.” 

“Okay. My place?” Yes, yes, yes. Theo didn’t say anything else. He smiled, as if he knew just what Liam was thinking, and he drove them to his place. 

Theo’s apartment smelled of lilies and Liam absolutely loved it. It was calming.

“Want anything to drink?” Theo called as he headed to the kitchen.

“I’m good.” Liam sat on the couch, ready to have a heart to heart with Theo, ready to get to know this perfect man and make him more comfortable with the fact that Liam is young, but he’s going to show him that he’s also mature.

Theo came back with a glass of water. He sat on a chair by the couch, Liam mentally rolled his eyes. He wanted him to sit next to him, Theo has got an amazing smell. He wanted to drown in it. 

They talked about a lot of things; music and movies and TV, likes and dislikes, friends and family, hobbies and the future. Liam eventually pulling Theo from the chair and onto the couch next to him with the excuse of it being more comfortable, but Liam knew that Theo saw through his act and he didn’t care. They talked for hours and they didn’t get tired, it was only when Mason sent Liam a text that Liam checked the time.

“Do you have to go?” 

He didn’t want to, but he has to. He didn’t want to leave this beautiful boy and go be alone with his screaming roommate. 

“You can stay, you know.” At that, Liam’s logic flew out the window. Of course, of course he wants to stay! He’d be stupid to say no to that. He knows nothing will happen between them, but he still wanted to stay by Theo. Just being close to him is good enough. 

“Okay,” and the smile Liam received was good enough to make him forget Mason and whatever his text was about. Theo and his his smile were bliss. 

After arguing for what felt like hours, Liam ended up sleeping in Theo’s room, and Theo took the couch. Liam said that it would be okay if they shared the bed, but Theo wanted to stay true to his conscious. And Liam rolled his eyes, he said he wasn’t going to do anything if they had shared the bed, but he knew his horny ass would never have left Theo alone. 

Liam woke up in the middle of the night to small sounds, they sounded like someone was crying and Liam listened for Theo’s heartbeat, because he didn’t know if he had a roommate who could be crying in the middle of the night. And he picked it pick easily, in the living room Theo was sobbing, as quietly as his lungs allowed him. Liam stepped out of the room, the living room is dark, save for the moon light shining through the window. He took another step towards the couch, and he didn’t know what he would do when he faces Theo. He’d hug him of course, but he’s not very good with the crying part. 

The sobs stopped and Liam knew that Theo sensed his presence, so he walked a little faster and he saw Theo hiding his face with the blanket on the couch. Liam slowly sat on the edge and brushed Theo’s hair, and he tried to suppress his sobs, Liam slowly removed the blanket from his hands and was met with red rimmed eyes, a pink nose and a red blush on his cheeks, pouty lips like he’s been crying for hours. He slid in next to him, and Liam threw his hands around him and Theo hugged him back quickly and he sobbed more and more. 

“Shhh,” he rubbed circles on his back every now and then hugging him tighter and tighter, kissing the side of his head, doing what his mom would do after his IED episodes. She always made him feel better and safe. 

After a while, Theo calmed down and he just leaned on Liam silently and Liam played with his hair. If Theo didn’t want to talk, it was okay. He will when he wants to, all that matters is that he knows he’s not alone.

Liam felt eyes on him and he looked down and found pretty green eyes looking at him. He smiled and kissed his forehead. He kept looking at Liam though, just calmly breathing and staring. 

“Better?” he nodded. “Good.” They stayed like this until the morning, Liam telling him stories about Greek mythology and history and Theo clinging on to him silently listening, Liam stroking his hair and Theo sniffing Liam and calming his heartbeat. 

When the morning came, Liam made them breakfast and brought it to the couch where they ate and watched morning cartoons. When Liam said he had to go back to his dorm to shower and change before class, Theo stood up sheepishly, looking like he doesn’t want him to go. 

“I have a two hour break, I’ll come check on you.” He gave Theo a kiss on the cheek and Theo let him. 

“I’m okay, Liam.”

“I know,” he kissed him again and Theo still didn’t object.

Theo held his wrist when he turned towards the door, “Stay,” he looked down, like he was embarrassed to ask. 

“You know I wouldn’t say no, especially when you look so cute when asking! But I have an early class and I need to shower and change.”

“Shower here. You can borrow my clothes.” 

“Kiss me and I’ll stay.” He knew he was being a little shit, but it got Theo to crack a smile. 

He rolled his eyes and made his way to the door, “I’ll give you a ride!”

“Yea I’ll go for a ride alright,” Theo laughed as Liam continued to tease him all the way to his dorm. 

~

At noon, Liam was at Theo’s place with takeout and Theo looked at Liam like he was his savior. After they ate and cleaned up, Liam asked if Theo is feeling better and he smiled and said yes. The bubbly feelings returned and Liam couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Can I tell you about last night?” Theo sounded small and unsure, so Liam said yes as he took his hands in his and ran his fingers across Theo’s life lines. “I had a nightmare,” Liam just listened. “You want to know how I know random things about you? How I knew you’re a werewolf before you told me?” Liam looked up at him and nodded, it was strange how he knew things, but he thought Theo wasn’t joking when he said he was good with the internet. “I’m from Beacon Hills.” It wasn’t surprising to Liam, the town is close to the university and he thought a lot of kids were from there. “I know Scott’s your Alpha. I was on my own for a long time, but I saw you once when I went back to town, you were still in high school and I just couldn’t believe that someone that beautiful could be real.” Liam wanted to laugh at the cheesiness, he wanted to blush, he wanted to throw himself out of the window all at the same time. “I was instantly drawn to you, Liam.” He cupped Liam’s cheek and his thumb brushed along his face gently. He’s always so gentle with him. “I kept going back every now and then, for your games too. But then I saw you with Scott and I wanted that. You guys are there for each other no matter what, I wanted a pack. A good pack. I thought about making one on my own but it didn’t work out. It actually caused a lot of harm, we did some questionable things. The nightmare last night is because of that.”

“Do you still want to be a part of the pack?” Is this why Theo was so interested in Liam? To be a part of Scott McCall’s pack?

“If I’m good enough, I’d like to. That was my original plan. But all I care about now is living a decent life.” Liam didn’t know what to believe, his steady heartbeat or the soft touches he’s leaving on him. “Pack or not, I want us to be together.”

~  
After Liam finished Lacrosse practice, he thought about Theo giving him time to think about everything he said. He decided he would call Scott and see what he says. 

“Yea, I know Theo. He was a thorn in our backs, he caused a lot of shit before you were turned so you don’t remember him. But he eventually came to his senses. He’s an ally.” That was good enough for Liam.

~  
It’s game night and Liam is unbelievably nervous. It’s his first college game, it’s a lot different than high school games. He’s not the captain anymore, for one. The energy and hype were different than high school game nights. He didn’t want to mess this up, he already feels like half the team hates his guts, just like Scott and Stiles had when he tried out for the team. He can’t help if he’s good at this naturally, without the help of his wolf. 

Just as the team was making their way to the field, Liam got a text that made him even more nervous. “Good luck tonight” followed by a heart emoji from Theo. Great, another person he didn’t want to disappoint. 

He ran after his team and stepped onto the field, it was a good crowd turnout. But he looked for the one person who he really cared about. And there he is, all smiles and cheers next to Mason. He could get used to Theo cheering for him. He wished he could kiss him; it would calm him nerves. 

During each break, Liam would run to the benches and he would drink most of his water, but during the second break he looked back and saw Theo’s eyes focused on him, a proud smile playing on his lips. He slowly made his way down the bleachers, and Liam walked back to where he stood. “You’re on fire!” his eyes wide and proud, flew Liam over the moon. “I’m so proud of you!” That, was the greatest feeling! 

Theo took something out of his bag, and Liam realized it was a water bottle. “Oh my god thank you!” he drank a bit and gave it back to Theo but he shook his head and told him he could keep it. “I love you,” he took the bottle, took a sip and ran back out on the field.

They didn’t win, and Liam was seeing red. He stayed behind on the field, because if he went in with the team he was sure he would kill someone. Or multiple someones who hadn’t taken the game seriously. 

He soon felt a familiar scent and he waited until he sat next to him. “You were amazing,” he said, his hand lightly brushing his arm. They were alone, save for a few girls flirting with a player but they were far away from them. 

“They didn’t show up to practice and they still played and we lost because of them.” 

“Yea but you were great, honestly my eyes on were you the whole time.” Liam wanted to laugh, but he was too angry. He needed to hit something, he needed to scream or he will explode on someone. He didn’t want that to be Theo. He didn’t want him to see that ugly side of him.

“Liam, do you remember what you said to me between your breaks?” he tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. “You said ‘I love you’,” Liam tried to remember when he said those words, but all he could come up with are the times he’s said them to his mom on her birthdays. “It was probably a spur of the moment thing.” Theo looked across the field, and Liam smelled embarrassment on him. He really didn’t remember saying those words, but if Theo says he did then he did. 

He got up and pulled Theo behind him, cleaned up and headed out. “Do you wanna come over?” He smelled nervousness on him. He nodded and they got in Theo’s truck. Theo’s eyes lingered on the clock on the dashboard and it hit Liam, but he didn’t do anything. It was Theo’s call, if he was comfortable moving this fast, then Liam is okay with it. Honestly, Liam was okay if Theo had done it earlier but he admired his will to stop himself.

They got in the apartment and Liam dropped his bag on the floor and fell dramatically on the couch. Theo joined him, still nervous. Liam turned Theo’s face towards him “Hey, if I said something then I meant it.” Theo’s heart beats quickened and Liam wanted to kiss him so badly. Which is what Theo did, and Liam let him, leaning into Theo just enough to pull him closer and kiss him deeper. He opened up for him, and Theo dove in, his hands hot on Liam’s sides, even over his clothes.

“I love you,” he gave him small kisses all over his face. “Happy birthday, little wolf.”

“Can we go fuck now?” of course he didn’t expect Theo to say yes, the clock did just turn twelve.

“Anything you want, baby.”

_Hell yes!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to end the story here. but i had another idea that id love to include with ta theo. i just had to get this part published bc i just dont know how to make it better. ive been thinking about it for a few days and i just dont know what else to do.  
> so here. the longest part of the fic yet.  
> the next one will be short probably. but itll be very cute and fluffy. and itll be the last. hope you like it. lemme know how im doing!!


	4. Chapter 4

Liam was feeling good. He was feeling great! He was doing good in school, he’s got a hot boyfriend, and he’s on his way to being the star of the lacrosse team. Life was going great! But he knew sooner or later, life is going to tip the scale. 

But he really couldn’t care because he felt too good at this moment. 

The moment when Theo, see: hot boyfriend, has his dick in his mouth and is making the most lewd sounds. “Fuuuuuck,” was the most intelligent thing he could think of to say. 

When he looked down, he saw Theo looking up at him and he took Liam out of his mouth and started licking up from the shaft to the head, swirling his tongue at the head. “Good?” 

“Mhm,” Theo went back to work and Liam saw stars.

 

Later in the night Liam and Theo were sitting on Theo’s couch watching an old show, and Liam remembered that he has an exam in a few days. “Hey, we never went over correlation and regression.” 

He shrugged and said “I was too busy sucking you off,” like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

He pushed Theo off of him and sat up straight. “No. Really I need help for the exam.”

“Okay, don’t worry you’ll be okay.” He got up and walked to his room, but not before giving Liam a reassuring kiss. “You have me.” He came back with his laptop and opened up his notes. “Okay, so professor said the exam will be multiple choice and short answer, he’ll probably have definitions and simple problems for the multiple choice portion. I know for a fact one of the short answer questions is what we did in class today. Remember the stats he gave out? You’re gonna have to do correlation analysis. Start with the definition of correlation.”

“The association between two variables?”

“That’s it!” he ruffled Liam’s hair and Liam almost blushed. “Okay let’s do an example problem. He gave me these incase you guys were having trouble. The practice problems he gave when I took the class were almost the exact same as the ones on the test.” He looked at Liam and brushed his cheek, “We’ll practice and I’ll make sure you get an A, baby,” Liam leaned in for a kiss and Theo couldn’t be happier to kiss him back. 

Theo was just too good to be true! He cared so much about Liam and his progress in school and tries so hard to help. He loves Liam so much and he makes sure Liam knows it every day. He finally told his professor that he’s seeing Liam, and the professor was confused as to why he would care. He told him about Gabe, and the professor told him how he’s just an angry little guy and he shouldn’t worry about him. And from that moment on, Theo showed Liam off to everyone he knew, and Liam loved it! _“This is my boyfriend, he’s smart and athletic and cute and kind and sexy and I love him!”_ he once told his friend. 

Breathing felt so much lighter whenever he was with Theo. He felt warmer whenever the other man was by his side. 

 

It was a few hours of Liam solving statistic problems and Theo correcting little things, for the most part, Liam was getting the hang of things. He was sure he will ace the midterm. He has to. 

How could he not when Theo would kiss him every time he gets an answer right? When Theo would nibble on his neck, behind his ear, in that sensitive spot? Whispering dirty promises if he gets the answer right? Liam would remember this for the rest of his life.

“Okay,” he dramatically dropped his pencil on the coffee table when he finished the last of the problems. “You kept saying you’re gonna fuck me and now we’re done so let’s get to it, Raken.” He stood up, enthusiastically waiting for Theo to follow. 

What he didn’t expect was Theo laughing his ass off, gripping his stomach. “You are so fucking cute, Dunbar.” 

“I don’t wanna be cute right now,” he whined. “I’ve got a semi hard dick and it’s really painful so let’s go do something about it on your comfy bed.”

“You’ll always be cute, Liam. Even when you’re choking on me, you’re the cutest pumpkin pie.” Theo booped his nose and Liam huffed. 

But Theo scooped him up in his arms, and Liam wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist and his arms around the broad shoulders. “I love you anyway, little wolf.” 

~

Liam was in lecture, waiting for Mason when he heard a few girls giggling behind him. “He’s the hottest TA I’ve ever had.” They failed at being quiet. 

“His thighs are _crazy_!”

Liam looked at Theo, who was trying to not blush from across the room. “Your biceps _are_ crazy though!” he whispered to him and Theo broke a smile. 

Just to tease Theo more, he turned to the girls and said “Are you guys talking about Theo?” Their heartbeats spiked and their cheeks turned a dark shade of red. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Liam wanted to feel bad for them, they’ve just been caught. But Liam didn’t blame them, Theo drove him wild and he’d seen a whole lot of him. He gets it, he drove him wild even before he saw everything Theo related, but now… _Damn_. He needed to stop before he embarrasses himself. “You should see him shirtless!” their heart beats skipped, again. “He’s got the sexiest abs I’ve ever seen!” 

“I bet!” that was Mason. 

“He’s like, unfairly good looking!” One of them spoke softly. 

“You ever pay attention to his eyes?” Of course Liam has! They’re the most gorgeous green with brown dust. Sometimes they looked blue, but they still looked as beautiful. Liam’s heart winced when he looked at Theo again, he was chatting with a student, looking over their notes and pointing things out. He looked so professional with his hair slicked back, dress shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked soft at the same time, Liam really wanted to ruffle his hair. 

As if sensing eyes on him, Theo looked Liam’s way, a playful smirk playing on his lips. 

“Do you think he’s single?” and that’s when it stopped being a game to Liam. He didn’t like the way she was looking at Theo. _His_ Theo. 

“He’s not.” He tried not to sound bitter, but fuck this girl. His gaze was fixed on Theo, who leaned on the wall and pretended like his phone had some juicy gossip.

“I bet he’s dating a petty ass bitch who won’t return his friend’s texts.” Mason wasn’t even looking at him. He casually flipped through his notebook. 

“Wait,” the same girl piped up, “He’s gay?!”

“Ugh. Should’ve seen it coming. He dresses too well,” Liam felt bad, he smelled genuine disappointment from the girl. 

“Having fun?” he heard Theo say with a slight chuckle.

“I was. Till blondie here ruined the fun.” Mason is right, Liam _is_ petty. But he’s a petty boy who will not let some girl think about his Theo like that.

“You’re just jealous.” Captain obvious.

“Um she gave you sex eyes. I wont allow it. You’re mine!” he tried not to be loud, but it was hard when Theo seemed so calm. He looked Theo’s way when he didn’t say anything back to Liam, he looked shocked, but Liam guessed it was because he sounded angry.

But then he softened, “I’m yours, little wolf.” 

_Oh_.

Liam felt his phone vibrate in his jeans, when he looked he saw a text from Theo and his cheeks heated. **let’s go to my place after class**

 **only if you top** he snunk a peak at Theo, his mouth was parted in the shape of an ‘o’ and he looked back at Liam after sending a reply.

 **anything for my little wolf** smirking bastard. 

*

Liam didn’t even make it to the door before Theo lifted him up and carried him up and into the apartment. Their lips crashed together in a hungry fight, Liam was half laughing from Theo trying to balance him and trying to close the door properly with his foot. 

The bed dipped and Theo climbed on top, wasting no time and unbuttoning his shirt before Liam’s hands stopped him. “Let me,” it was barely a whisper but Liam looked at Theo for permission before moving. The only thing Theo managed was a smirk.

Liam’s hands began unbuttoning the shirt, loving the way with every button undone he could see a little bit more of Theo. Patience truly is a virtue. When he reached the last button, he felt a little electric buzz in his stomach, it was exciting and lovely and Liam took his time in ridding Theo of the shirt. He looked at Theo’s bare skin, it wasn’t something he didn’t see before, in fact he probably has every quadrant of his skin memorized. But Liam felt something new and exciting. He looked at the broad chest, tan skin practically glowing. Liam traced a finger down Theo’s chest, he is so goddamn beautiful and it made Liam’s breath shorten. 

He looked up at Theo, who watched him silently, face soft and loving. Under Theo’s gaze, he felt giddy. His hands moving down to Theo’s stomach, fingers running through his happy trail and his fingers sunk between the band of Theo’s boxers and his skin, he heard Theo take in a sharp breath. Liam moved down to the belt buckle, hearing Theo’s heart beat skip every time his fingers brushed up against Theo’s stomach. He undid the button on the jeans and unzipped, opening up the jeans to allow for more access. When Liam slowly dug his hands in the jeans and cupped Theo’s ass, Theo’s eyes almost flicked a golden yellow and rubbed closer to Liam, breaths becoming shallow and hot, Liam felt Theo’s hands dig into his back and he kissed his neck. Liam felt Theo’s dick against him, and he flipped them over so that he was straddling Theo. He took his shirt off in one motion and he slid his jeans down, pathetically fast. 

“I thought you wanted me to ride?” Theo’s voice was rough and sexy and it made Liam’s insides feel like fireworks. 

“I lied,” he crashed their lips together, rough and sweet and needy. One hand protectively holding Theo’s head, the other wrapping around Theo’s shoulders. 

“Get nakemph,” Theo’s words were swallowed in Liam’s mouth. But Liam listened, and he was out of Theo’s lap doing what was asked of him. He watched Theo slip out of his jeans and boxers, reach for the bedside table and get a condom and lube out. 

“Come here, baby,” his voice was so sweet, Liam melted when he called him baby. “My baby,” sweet kisses. 

“Yours.” 

Sweet kisses.

“Always yours.”

*  
Liam woke up and felt a weight on his stomach, when he adjusted his eyes he saw Theo’s arm securing him close. He smiled at the soft, warm breaths dancing on his neck. He slowly turned himself over, surprised that Theo didn’t wake up. He traced Theo’s jaw with his finger, playfully playing with the now growing facial hair, he didn’t know for how long he’s going to be surprised at how painfully beautiful this man is every time he looks Theo’s way. It seemed like there is always something that draws Liam in, whether it be his cheek mole or his lips, his eyes or his smile, Liam will probably never get used to the beauty that is Theo Raeken.

He pressed a kiss under Theo’s jaw, feeling Theo’s breathing pattern disrupt. He pressed another one in the same spot, and another down his neck. He started sucking on the same spot, feeling satisfied now that Theo was basically moaning in his sleep. 

“Don’t stop,” he breathed. 

Eventually Liam moved on to give Theo’s lips a chance at his affections. Theo’s arms pulled him on top of him and he secured Liam in place. 

They broke off when they needed air, “Good afternoon,” Liam grinned. 

“It surely is, my little wolf.” 

*

“Staying over?” Theo asked after he took a seat on the couch next to Liam, cereal bowl in hand and turned the TV on.

“Yes,” Liam didn’t look up from his text book.

“Want help?”

“Please!” Theo laughed, he placed the bowl down on the coffee table, and picked up the text book. 

“Oh, I can help!” 

“Goody!” the sarcasm dripped from Liam’s lips. How can everything come so easily to Theo? He was good at statistics and calculus and now biology. 

“It’s okay, Liam.” His hand stretched to brush Liam’s cheek. “I can teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one. hope you liked this little thing.  
> thank you for reading and leaving wonderful comments


End file.
